


Headcanon: Kenpachi + relationship

by aba_ridemerenji



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oral, Thats why we love him, cunninglingus, he's kind of an asshole but like, isnt it?, little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: anywaffle asked: Hi! I'd like to say this blog is delightful first off~ I really dig your writing =D second, may I please request Kenpachi relationship headcannons? Sfw and nsfw if you'd like, thanks~





	Headcanon: Kenpachi + relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> This post: [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/183244987302/hi-id-like-to-say-this-blog-is-delightful-first)

Arghlbsnflhefjsf!!!! Thank you for the compliment sweetness <3 I am absolutely  **weak** for this big boi so thanks for this outlet for my lust 

 

 

**SFW**

  * He doesn’t seem like it, but when he’s in the mood, Ken-chan can be a playful lover.
  * Play fighting is definitely a thing, but it doesn’t have to be the competitive kind. Just tussling and wrestling in bed or on the couch that ends with you panting and in stitches from laughing, as he cuddles you into his chest
  * He has a pretty weird sense of humour?
  * He pushes a phone into your face like ‘Hey s/o look at this video of this vulture screaming. Heh. Heh.’ with one side of his scarred lip quirked up
  * When you back up enough to actually watch the video and reply with a “wow is that Ikkaku” he blinks for a second before ROARING with laughter – and he almost forgets not to give you a “good one lol” smack on the back in his mirth
  * Has a thing for pinning you down like a little bug? It’s just an endless string of “Hehehehehe” going through his mind - he doesn’t want to squish you, just thinks its funny and cute while you squirm.
  * And have you seen the size of his hands? He can pin you down with a single hand on your tummy, and you wouldn’t be able to get away.



**NSFW**

He freaky. Let me explain:

  * Kenpachi likes it raw, and he likes coming inside you.
  * He likes coming on you too, but that’s another HC for another ask ;)
  * It takes a few good spurts for him to finish completely, and he’s not the kind to just bury himself in you while his dick throbs
  * Ohhhh noooo Kenpachi will milk each pulse for all it’s worth, thrusting into you with each squeeze
  * If you try to get off the bed afterwards, he’ll hold you in place with a gentle nip at your ear and a “where do you think you’re going hmm”
  * When you clarify that you’re going to clean up, he’ll ‘take care of it’ by getting down between your legs and licking you clean
  * Yep
  * He’ll lap up  _everything_  my friend. From the slickness of your arousal that got as far as your thighs in the heat of your coupling, to the cum dribbling down your cunt
  * Hell, once he’s licked your lips clean, he’ll prod you with his tongue, even suck at your opening or use his fingers to draw more of your combined releases out of your hole
  * “There. All clean.”
  * And then he’ll surface to give you a wet, sloppy kiss so you can taste yourself, and him
  * And then he’ll promptly fall asleep, while you tremble a little bit in shock (especially if this is the first time he’s done it)
  * I feel like he’d have a fascination with nipples
  * Like the whole ass tiddy def does it for him but
  * Nipples are so interesting like
  * You touch them and they become little hard peas standing at attention
  * And he especially like the sounds you make when he flicks them or rolls them between his fingers 
  * He sometimes overstimulates you though he doesn’t mean to, he’s just a curious cat who likes playing with your nips
  * He likes to touch your chest over your top and get your nips to ‘show themselves’ when you’re in semi-public (e.g. technically a public place but hidden from view) its like a fun little game he plays to get you warmed up
  * Doesn’t give a shit that they’re now at attention like a pair of headlights and you’re in public. 
  * “You can borrow my haori if you want”
  * you’ll grumble but take it anyway
  * anyway he knows you’ll shut up soon enough – you’re too busy burying your nose in the fabric.
  * He looks down at you from the corner of his eyes
  * You’ve got the haori bundled around the lower part of your face like a scarf but your eyes peeking out at him are narrowed in a glare
  * “you smell good. stupid.” you mutter under your breath
  * “what was that?”
  * “nothing.” *mutter mutter* *crosses arms*




End file.
